1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to an apparatus for and a method of creating a digital collage, and more particularly, to an apparatus for and a method of creating a digital collage which enable a unique collage to be produced by combining contents made by a plurality of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA), personal communication systems (PCS), etc., with a built-in camera have been widely used to enable users to photograph images or make videos at any time and in any place.
Furthermore, users can access various websites using certain programs in mobile devices and communicate with one another. For instance, users access websites such as MySpace and Facebook through mobile social software (MoSoSo) to communicate with one another in a community environment.
Also, users upload their photos and videos to personal homepages to share them with others.
However, there is a need for a method of creating contents which can reflect a user's personality and sentiment and build a bond between users.